


home this christmas

by thehumancondition



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Drunk confessions, M/M, fluff?, idk i just wanted to write some mac/charlie, shy/embarrassed mac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8778754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehumancondition/pseuds/thehumancondition
Summary: Mac waits for Charlie in the bar on Christmas Day. There’s a blizzard outside and he’s worried Charlie won’t make it back safely.





	

2:30 p.m  
Christmas Day  
Philadelphia, PA

Mac takes another drink of beer and looks over at the door. Charlie should be here soon – he had to spend Christmas morning with Mrs. Kelly. Dennis, Dee and Frank were getting ready to leave for the day. 

“Why aren’t you spending Christmas with your mom dude?” Dennis asks as he puts his coat on. “Charlie and I always spend Christmas throwing rocks at trains,” Mac responds. “How is that any fun? You two are fucking weird,” Dee laughs. 

Mac just stares at his now empty beer bottle. “Well, merry Christmas Mac,” Dennis says. “Yeah, uh, merry Christmas guys,” he says with a hint of worry in his voice. They look at each other and shrug before leaving the bar.

“What’s going on with Mac? He seemed off,” Dee wonders out loud. “Who knows? Maybe he’s going to confess his love for Charlie and he’s nervous,” Dennis answers half seriously and half-jokingly. They laugh and drive home.

Charlie’s now a half an hour late. Mac starts to worry. The blizzard is getting worse and he’s scared Charlie got in an accident. Charlie doesn’t have a phone, so Mac calls Mrs. Kelly. “Hello Mac, merry Christmas!” she says happily. “Merry Christmas to you too Mrs. Kelly,” he tries his hardest to sound happy, “Is Charlie there?” 

“No, he left a while ago,” she pauses, “Do you think something happened to him?” Mac sighs and tries to tell her that Charlie’s fine even though he doesn’t believe it. “I’ll call you when he gets here,” Mac promises before hanging up. 

He grabs his fourth beer of the day and sits back at the bar. He checks the clock and sees Charlie is now almost an hour late. He downs half the beer and slams it on the bar. He stares at the door for what feels like hours before finishing the beer and grabbing a new one.

He doesn’t remember falling asleep. He wakes up when he hears a knock on the doors. The clock reads 6:00 p.m. His heart starts pounding. “Mac, it’s me! Hurry up dude!” He hears Charlie yell from outside. He almost trips as he runs to the door.

Charlie’s standing in front of him dressed in a dorky Christmas sweater and his cheeks and nose are red from the cold. There’s snowflakes in his hair and Mac smiles. “Are you okay?” Charlie asks as he walks past Mac to get into the warm bar.

Charlie sees several empty beer bottles scattered across the bar. “Oh, you’re drunk. That’s why you’re acting weird.” Mac still hasn’t said a word. “I don’t know if we can throw rocks this year man, it’s really coming down out there,” Charlie tells him. When Mac doesn’t respond he turns to look at him. 

“Mac? What’s going on?” Charlie’s starting to worry. Mac inches closer to Charlie and Charlie stays in place. His heart rate increases as Mac moves closer. He’s so close that Charlie can smell the beer and hint of cologne. “Mac, seriously –” Charlie starts to talk, but Mac kisses him to shut him up.

Charlie kisses back. Mac can’t believe it. Their hearts are beating rapidly and it feels like they’re on fire. Mac’s hands are exploring Charlie’s body and Charlie has his fingers wrapped in Mac’s hair. Neither of them want it to end.

Charlie pulls away to catch his breath. Mac realizes what he did and he can’t even look at Charlie. His face is red and he reaches for his coat. “Whoa, where are you going?” Charlie asks. “I have to go, I’m sorry,” it’s the first thing Mac’s said to him all day. 

“Mac, you can’t kiss me like that and leave. We need to talk.” Mac shakes his head and walks towards the door and he keeps repeating that he’s sorry. Charlie runs and blocks the door. “You aren’t leaving until we talk,” Charlie says. He grabs Mac’s hand and drags him to a booth.

“I shouldn’t have done that. I’m sorry. I’m pretty buzzed,” Mac says. “You know I love you, right?” Charlie asks. Mac finally looks at him and his eyes are wide. “You..what?” Mac stammers. “I love you dude,” Charlie laughs, “Why do you think I kissed you back and didn’t run away?” Mac is speechless.

“I love you too Charlie. This isn’t how I wanted to tell you. I’m just glad you know now,” he admits. Charlie smiles and leans across the table to kiss him again. “Merry Christmas Mac.” They both laugh. “Merry Christmas Charlie.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first it's always sunny fic so i hope you guys enjoy it!


End file.
